


Help around the office

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new personal assistant is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help around the office

Title: Help around the office  
Fandom: Leverage/Angel  
Characters: Eliot Spencer/Harmony Kendall, Alec Hardison, Nathan Ford  
Word Count: 672  
Rating: R

AU after _Leverage's The Homecoming Job_ and after _Angel's Not Fade Away_.

**Help around the office**

“Eliot, who is that?” Hardison’s words were barely above a whisper, but the blond looked up, smiled at him, and then went back to working through the paperwork in front of her. When she paused to take a drink from the nearby mug, a couple drops of crimson spilled onto the tabletop.

“That’s Harmony. Nate hired her last night. She’s going to help out with paperwork and stuff.” I spun the knife I was holding in my hand a couple of times before throwing it at the dartboard on the wall. It barely missed the bulls-eye.

“Is she drinking _blood_ out of my mug?” It wasn’t even close to being a whisper this time. Harmony continued to do her work, ignoring the comment.

“That’s why you need to put your name on things like I do, Hardison.” I motioned for him to follow me out of the room and into the hall.

“Please tell me she’s not one of those people who think they’re a vampire.” He stepped in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest.

“She _is_ a vampire.” He blinked at me. “I’m serious. You want me to show you the fang marks in my thigh?”

“Dude.” He looked disgusted. “That doesn’t explain why she’s working here.”

“She needed a job and we needed a personal assistant.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “If you have a problem with it, talk to Nate.”

\---

Nate had been skeptical about the whole idea. Actually, he’d thought I’d lost my damn mind. “Did you even look at this resume she gave you? ‘Fought with the Slayer in Sunnydale numerous times and even had my own minions’. And here’s my favorite part. ‘Betrayed my employers to help jumpstart the Apocalypse and got fired.’ Are you insane, Eliot? Not to mention she’s a vampire.” He paused, brow wrinkled in confusion. “Vampires are real?”

“You telling me you never bumped into one before?” The bite on my inner thigh was bothering the hell out of me and I shifted a little to try to keep my jeans from rubbing on it. Nate raised an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat. “She’s good at what she does though.”

“Oh?” Somehow he made that word seem almost dirty. I had the feeling that I was blushing because the corners of Nate’s mouth twitched. “You seriously think this is a good idea?” I nodded. He sighed, rubbing his temple. “Is she only going to work nights? I don’t think everyone else will like wandering around in here with the blinds pulled down all the time.”

“I’ve already looked into that.” I explained about the company that made a special glass for people like her. It was expensive, but money really wasn’t a problem for people like us. The car she drove had the same glass.

“Have her meet me in my office tonight for an interview.”

\---

“Where’d you get that one from?”

I shivered as Harmony’s tongue traced over the scar on my hip. “Guy stabbed me with an arrow.”

“Don’t you mean shot?” She gave it another lick before focusing on the bite she’d made earlier. “I didn’t take too much, did I?”

“I’m just a little dizzy.” Rest and maybe a snack would fix me right up, but I was too tired to move. I glanced up at the ceiling fan and wondered for the fifth time how one of my boots had ended up on top of it. “It was part of a statue. Hurt like a son of a bitch too.”

Harmony tugged the sheet over us before resting her head on my chest. “Tell me again about those men tortured you for information about a monkey, Eliot. Don’t leave anything out; I want all the good stuff.”

I chuckled softly. “All right.” Closing my eyes, I made myself a bit more comfortable on the bed. Then I began to slowly run my fingers through her hair. “So there I was, hanging from the ceiling in this semi-dark room...”


End file.
